Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship
The Space-Pirate Ship (Route A) The Space-Pirate Ship (Route B) Land Battle In the Space-Pirate Ship Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 7: The Seafloor Palace |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle}} Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship (8章　天かける星賊船 8-Shō Ten Kakeru Hoshi Zoku-sen, "Chapter 8: Soaring Star Thief Ship") is the eighth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Introducing a faction known as the Space Pirates, Pit's goal is to reclaim the Three Sacred Treasures that were inadvertently stolen by the Space Pirate Captain. Air Battle At the beginning of the chapter, Pit is sent high above the clouds, raring to finally face off against Medusa. However, Palutena explains that she had hidden the Three Sacred Treasures in the sky's constellations for safekeeping, which were then stolen by a band of star thieves known as the Space Pirates. To make matters worse, the Underworld Army has caught wind of this and begins attacking their ship in search of the treasures, forcing Pit to seek out the ship posthaste. Palutena flies Pit higher in the sky until they reach the Galactic Sea, where the Space Pirate Ship finally shows itself. Pit pursues the ship as it soars through the sky, fighting off Underworld troops and dodging the ship's lasers along the way. Once they get close enough, Palutena finally spots an opening and crashes the angel into the ship. Land Battle Pit crash-lands inside the ship, and Palutena apologizes for the rough landing. Pit then presses onward, encountering various Space Pirate troops that defend their ship. As the angel explores the ship, he comes across the ship's generator room, which holds a massive glass container with star matter whirling around within it. Palutena explains that the shining substance is energy from the Galactic Sea, which was converted into propulsive power that allows the ship to run indefinitely. He then stumbles across the ship's storage vault, where the stolen constellations were compressed into spheres for transportation. However, Palutena senses that the treasures are absent, leading her to believe that the Space Pirate Captain currently possesses them. As Pit continues, he travels in and out of the ship via Grind Rails and pathways made of light, witnessing the Space Pirates and the Underworld Army locked in battle along the way. He then uses switches to proceed through the ship, eventually reaching the boss door. Intensity Gate In the hallway where the first Belunka crashes into the ship, a level 6.0 Intensity Gate can be found to the right of the door that leads to the storage vault. Zodiac Chamber Within the storage vault, a hidden path can be found behind the Snong located next to the jump pad. This path gives way to a hidden room, where the player can obtain the Cancer Claws. Boss Battle Once Pit arrives above deck, he encounters the Space Pirate Captain, who is unintelligibly shouting orders. As Palutena translates his speech, long tentacles suddenly emerge and grab the captain, promptly tossing the Space Pirate into the mouth of a massive space kraken. The beast then notices Pit, letting out a screech before engaging him in battle. During this battle, the Kraken's head is hidden beneath the Space Pirate Ship, using its four tentacles to attack its opponent. The angel must defeat each tentacle individually to coax the Kraken's head out, which will begin attacking Pit with a plethora of moves—it will lunge forward, fire vertical and horizontal water-based lasers, spit out energy orbs, and fire rapid-fire blasts from its eyes. Epilogue Upon its defeat, Pit rushes over to the Three Sacred Treasures Case and lifts it up. He and Palutena comment on how well it's held up over the years, and the goddess extracts him from the ship soon after. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Royal Blade *Cancer Claws *Kraken Arm Trivia *In the Air Battle, the route the player takes is determined by where Pit is positioned when the ship bursts out of the water. If Pit is positioned above the yellow bar that appears just before the ship surfaces, he will take Route A, where he pursues the Space Pirate Ship above water—however, if he is positioned below the bar instead, he will take Route B, where he falls underwater and lags behind the ship slightly. *This chapter marks the first time Reapettes are encountered without a Reaper in the Kid Icarus series. de:Kapitel 8: Weltraumpiratenschiff es:Capítulo 8: El barco pirata espacial Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode